Level Editor
The level editor is a feature implemented in Run 1, Run 2, and Run 3 that allows players to create and share their own levels. Run 1 In Run 1, the level editor is pretty basic and allows you to apply a tile or remove a tile. You can only edit the Ceiling, Right wall, Floor, and the Left wall. You can scroll through all of the options by moving your mouse to the far side of the left or right, and can speed it up by pressing space. In the options menu, there are some settings you can fiddle with to add a special touch to the level you're creating. * Playtest - Play and test the level, that you have edited. * Tile Options - Fill in all of the tiles, empty all of the tiles, add a random amount of tiles onto an empty level, adjust the level length. * Display Options - Set the color (color code required), set level text * Save - Save the level you are editing * Submit (Kongregate Version only) - Publish your level onto Kongregate On the very bottom, there is a box where you can load a level code you've found to play the level. Run 2 In Run 2, the level editor is really different compared to Run 1 and Run 3. Once you've clicked "Edit Mode" in the main menu, you get the option to create a new level or load an existing one. Upon making a new level, you get the basic settings, which include: * The Width, which goes from 2-6 * The Length, the shortest being 20 and the longest being 90 * Color, you can pick any of the colors shown in the editor or enter a color code * Block Size, the shortest is 42, the longest is 95 * Skates, clicking it enables the Skater to only be played here, clicking it again disables it, and makes it to where only the Runner can be played here. While in full Edit Mode, you get 4 tools to use, which are: * Block Type, there are 8 in total... *# Normal Block *# "Non-rotating" Block (planned for Run 3, was scrapped) *# Bouncy Block (was carried over to Run 3 level editor) *# Fast-run Block (similar to Run 3's fast conveyors, however much faster.) *# Inverse Rotation Block (planned for Run 3, was scrapped) *# Ice Block (was carried over to Run 3. In this game the direction you face when you step on them stays.) *# Sticky Block (similar to Run 3's slow conveyors but reduces jump ability.) *# Bonus, start location * Add Sections, self-explanatory, adds a row of ground to run or skate on. * Remove Sections, gets rid of a row of blocks * Selection Tool, this makes you do something with the highlighted area, which are... *# Fill Section, basically a paint bucket tool that fills the highlighted areas with blocks *# Clear Section, removes all tiles in the area you highlighted *# Move Section, the highlighted area gets moved to an area of your choice *## Copy Section, hold the "Ctrl" key while moving something to copy it. * Settings, use this to edit some things from the basic settings, you can also... *# Set the time *# Set Name (This feature is only in Run 2) * Save, whenever you feel like you're finished, you can save the level into any of the 3 save slots on your computer. ** There is also Level data, which gives you a data code to save the level yourself ** Unlike Run 1 and 3, you must complete the level in order to publish it onto Kongregate * Playtest, play the level you just made * Home Button, go back to the main menu * Runner Icon, it spins around when you hold the space bar and use your mouse to look around the level you made in a neat 3-D perspective. It stays in whatever position its in whenever you are editing a particular side of the level. Run 3 In Run 3, the level editor expands upon the basic level-creation features introduced with Run 1. However, you have to unlock it in the Shop for 500 Power Cells. Besides square levels, there is the option to make poly-sided levels, but no less than 3-sided levels. However, 3-sided levels aren't in the real game. Once completed, levels can be submitted individually or as a set. If zero levels are saved, the editor will generate a square level. Options in the level editor include: 0 - Erase * 1 - A starting point ** It is used to tell you where the character starts to play the level! Beware that you don't make the next tile a hole after the starting point or your character will die immediately before he/she starts the level. ** In case you don't know what it looks like, it shapes like an arrow. * 2 - Normal tile ** There is a plus symbol beside it. If you open it, you can select the colors of the tiles. You can even select black, so it will work like the Power tiles in the Low Power Tunnel! * Ramp ** Like the Normal tile, you can select the coloring of this particular type of tile as well. * Secondary color tiles ** Acts completely the same as Normal tiles. Just that you can have another tile color that can help you decorate the level, to make it more ... appealing to the players. It may also make illusions in your level to fool the players! * Crumbling tile ** These tiles crumble when you step on them. You can add more of these to make your level more challenging. * Ice tile ** Can speed up the character, but provide a minor decrease in maneuverability. * Ice ramp ** This is the Ramp variant of Ice tiles. This tilted tile works exactly like a combination between Ramps and Ice tiles; it lets you jump farther while speeding you up. * Box ** Like those in the Box Storage Area, these 3-dimensional tiles can block up your path to confuse the player. You can know more about the details about the Boxes in this page. * 45'°' Box ** Works exactly like the Box. In fact, it is a Box. Just put tilted, so it is harder for a character to stand on. Otherwise, it works identically. * Bouncy tile ** Well, this is a special tile only included in Level Editor. Apparently, you won't see them in Explore Mode or Infinite Mode. So, you may not really know how it works. But, you can read about them over here, in this page. * An option to move a cluster of tiles ** Not a type of tile. This function lets you move a pile of tiles backward, forward, or sideways. Useful if you want to redesign the level, but you want to keep a portion of the level behind. Secrets In the recent Level Editor Update, you can choose what items to assign in the 10 hotkeys. Attempting to add one more will cause a message to appear. It changes each time you attempt to add 1 more. # I think that's enough, don't you? # You've used all ten hotkeys! # Could you simplify your level design rather than adding more tiles? # You can make lots of interesting things with just two or three tiles, this is more than enough! # By the way, if you accidentally clicked the wrong tile, just reload the editor to get rid of it. # No but seriously, you get nine tiles plus the eraser, and that's it. # Clicking more won't make me change my mind. # You're just clicking to see what else I say, aren't you? # Well... # Did you know? This game now has a wiki! Check it out at run.wikia.com # The wiki editors have been doing a great job uncovering the secrets of this game, but they could always use more help. # Ok, that's all. Get back to building that level! Category:Game Category:Run 3 Category:Data